The major goal of the UW Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) Developmental Core is to support career development of interested young scientists from a variety of disciplines into research careers on HIV/AIDS by providing research support (New Investigator Awards [NIAs]. The second goal is to provide initial support for HIV/AIDS research in important new research areas (Emerging Opportunity Grants[OGs]. The third goal is to enhance communication among investigators and foster collaborative, interdisciplinary research on HIV/AIDS at UW and its affiliated institutions, by supporting a CFAR Seminar Series and Visiting Professors Program. Additional goals are to award Pilot Grants, to foster collaborative, interdisciplinary research; and provide trainees support for HIV research-related activities (Trainee Support Grants), as funds are available. These activities will be organized by a multi-disciplinary Developmental Core Committee, composed of senior scientists with expertise in HIV/AIDS clinical investigation, basic science, behavioral science, and public health. The four types of wards will be awarded on a competitive basis to applicants from UW and its affiliated institutions (and University of Hawaii for NIAs), after review by a committee of CFAR investigators, following pre-specified criteria, using a NIH-type review and scoring system. Explicit policies and procedures for each type of Core award and activity, including eligibility criteria, selection criteria, review committee membership, and specific measurable outcomes are described. Applications from minority investigators will be encouraged. For example, NIAs will provide 3 young scientists (senior postdoctoral fellows or junior faculty) who have not yet been principal investigators on a NIH R01 grant $30-40,000 per year for a 2-year period, to develop data to enhance the likelihood of subsequent exogenous funding. Selection of candidates will be based on merit of the proposed investigation, qualifications and academic potential of the investigator, potential contribution of the research to the HIV/AIDS field, and relevance to UW CFAR themes. Recipients of NIAs will have a CFAR advisor. Recipients of NIAs, EOGs and Pilot Grants will submit written progress reports and will present at one of the three CFAR Seminars per year, which will be help provide a forum for CFAR-sponsored research. Three CFAR Visiting Professors per year, with expertise in various areas of HIV/AIDS research, will make presentations at the CFAR Seminars and spend one day each in close, small group interactions with NIA awardees, trainees, and CFAR investigators.